Garegh
Garegh is a likely candidate for chieftain, and a good friend of Ougrah's, although he wouldn't mind do be a bit more. Looks Garegh has a strong, beefy build. He has short, ashen hair and a beard he desperately tries to keep tidy as he hates it when it gets tangled or gets in the way of his spear throws. Like most orcs, he is usually lightly clad, though even in colder times he despises wearing the cumbersome, thicker clothes and usually waits as long as possible, before the cold finally gets to him, and he’s forced to put them on. Background Garegh is an orc in his early twenties, a year younger than Ougrah. He’s strong, confident, and what he lacks in intelligence he makes up for in will. He single-handedly dug out his own cave from the mountainside, earning scorn from some of the orcs for not having the guts to challenge someone else for their cave. But Garegh did not mind, for he knew he could have gotten a cave through fighting if he wished it so. He simply deemed making his own a better sign of his strength. His strength and hunting prowess made him a good candidate to be anyone’s mate. Garegh has managed to fashion himself his own place in the clan using whatever tools have been at his disposal and would one day want to challenge Rakrah for the chieftainship. Garegh prefers using spears in hunts, but he keeps an iron axe he once took during a raid for battles against fellow orcs. He often brings it to raids in case they encounter strong, armoured, humans, but otherwise prefer using the spear as he believes that “they’re nothing but animals anyway, not worthy to bare the force of my true strength”. Compared to other orcs he tends to talk a little faster and a little darker, almost as if he’s trying to compensate the former with the latter in hopes of sounding commanding and powerful. He does not speak any human tongue as he would not want to sink to the level of animals. Personality Garegh's courteous toward the older members and dismissive toward the younger. He only really acknowledges his peers if he finds them attractive. He does not often think strategically, but knows when to leave the planning to the more intelligent members of the clan. That said, he does not rush into battle carelessly as he is very mindful of how his fellow clan members see and think of him. If he were to be hurt by a boar they would tease him endlessly, and that thought is enough to make him calm his nerves and approach every battle focused. Garegh has a few fellow orcs he considers friends, even though he would never voice such a statement. He tends to befriend those that look up to him and thus raises his ego. In return he teaches them combat techniques and shares with them some of his loot from raids or hunts. It also helps him appear wiser, or perhaps more of a born leader, to the other clan members, which increases his chances of finding good mates.. Relationships Ougrah Garegh has known Ougrah for most of his life but only recently began trying to woo her. He did not really care who she was until she killed the orc who had taken over ownership of Magnus. After that, he simply feared her. But then, five or six years later, he saw the two of them casually strolling along the river bank, chatting and laughing together. She couldn’t be that strong of will if she’d let a human get under her skin, he thought. And so, he stopped viewing her as the intimidating daughter of the chieftain, and saw her as a gifted but weak orc. Of course, this brought her closer to his league, and so his advancements began. So far, to no avail. Garegh could not figure out why but luckily for him she was not the only orc worthy of his admiration.